1. Technical Field.
This invention relates to the general technical field of exercise and physical therapy equipment and machines and to the more specific novel technical field of a mechanically operated composite motion movement machine designed to provide a more biomechanically correct motion when operated by the user.
2. Prior Art.
Exercise and physical therapy equipment and machines are available in various configurations and for various purposes. Generally, such equipment and machines can be categorized into three broad categories: free weights, mechanically operated single action resistance machines, and electrically operated resistance machines. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines can be subcategorized into three broad categories: stack weight resistance operated, free weight resistance operated, and alternative resistance operated. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines are available for exercising, strengthening and rehabilitating various individual muscles, muscle groups, combinations of muscle groups, joints, and other parts of the body.
Exercise and physical therapy equipment and machines are available for all of the major muscle groups. The majority of such equipment and machines, especially in the exercise field, concentrate on areas of the body such as the legs, the hips and lower torso, the chest and upper torso, the back, the shoulders and the arms. A cross-section of such equipment and machines is discussed in the following paragraphs.
One type of machine for exercising and strengthening the leg muscles is commonly called a leg presses. There are two typical types of leg presses, both of which are single action. By single action, it is meant that either the push plate moves or the seat moves, but not both together, during the operative movement. The first typical leg press has a push plate that can move relative to a frame supporting a stationary seat or other user supporting means. The second typical leg press has a seat or other user supporting means that can move relative to a frame supporting a stationary push plate. Both types of leg presses can operate using a weight stack, free weights, user body weight or other resistance means to supply the desired amount of resistance for exercising the desired leg muscle or muscles.
In the first typical leg press, when the user pushes the push plate forward, the plate either travels on a linear path or, if hinged or pivoted, an arcuate path. Both linear and arcuate paths can induce incorrect biomechanical movement of the user's muscular-skeletal system, thereby causing undesirable stress in various areas of the user's body. In the second typical leg press, when the user pushes against the push plate, the seat or other user supporting means travels in a linear path. As already discussed, such a linear path can induce incorrect biomechanical movement of the user's body, resulting in undesirable stress in various areas of the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,714 to Lambert, Jr. discloses a seated weight lifting leg press exercise machine having a moving push plate and a stationary seat. Lambert '714 is a typical example of a mechanical leg press using weight stacks. The user sits on the seat, bends his knees and places his feet on the push plate, and pushes the push plate by straightening his legs. The push plate travels in an arcuate path and is mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight. A variable radius cam causes the resistance from the weights to increase during the latter phase of the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,254 to Maag discloses a crank and slider/four-bar variable resistance carriage-type leg press machine having a stationary push plate and a moving seat. Maag '254 is an atypical example of a mechanical leg press using free weights. The user stands on the push plate, bends her knees and places her back against a pad and her shoulders against shoulder pads, and pushes the shoulder pads by straightening her legs. The shoulder pads travel in a linear direction and are mechanically connected to a weight bar that can carry a desired amount of weight. A four-bar linkage causes the resistance from the weights to change during the course of the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,080 to Jones discloses a leg press exercise machine having a stationary seat and two moving push plates, one for each leg. Jones '080 is a typical example of a mechanical leg press using free weights. The user sits on the seat, bends his knees and places each of his feet on one of the push plates, and pushes each push plate by straightening his respective legs. The push plates travel in arcuate paths and each comprise a weight bar that can carry a desired amount of weight. Separate push plates allow independent exercise of each leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,432 to Habing et al. discloses a leg press having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. Habing '432 is a typical example of a mechanical leg press using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, bends her knees and places her feet on the push plate, and pushes the push plate by straightening her legs. The push plate travels in a linear path and is mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight. A pulley and cable system causes the resistance from the weights to change during the course of the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,365 to Jones et al. discloses a leg press exercise machine having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. Jones '365 is another typical example of a mechanical leg press using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, bends his knees and places his feet on the push plate, and pushes the push plate by straightening his legs. The push plate travels in an arcuate path and is mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight. A parallel link system, a pair of weight stacks and a counterweight cause the need for overhead connections between the push plate and the weight stack and eliminate the slack inherent in cable systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,086 to Habing et al. discloses a leg press exercise apparatus having a stationary push plate and a moving seat. Habing '086 is an atypical example of a mechanical leg press using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, bends her knees and places her feet on the push plate, and pushes the seat by straightening her legs. The seat travels in an arcuate direction and is mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight. The Habing '086 device is intended to be an add-on feature for a multi-station exercise machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,090 to Jones discloses a calf exercise machine having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. Jones '090 is a typical example of a mechanical calf press using free weights. The user sits on the seat, places the balls of his feet on the push plate, and pushes the push plate by contracting his calf muscles. The push plate travels in an arcuate path and is mechanically connected to hubs on which varying amounts of free weights may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,107 to Simonson discloses a method and apparatus for leg press exercise with counterbalance having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. Simonson '107 is another typical example of a mechanical leg press using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, bends his knees and places his feet on the push plate, and pushes the push plate by straightening his legs. The push plate travels in an arcuate path and is mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight. A counterweight counterbalances the inherent resistance of the leg press machine over the range of the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,270 to Woods et al. discloses a semi-recumbent arm and leg press and aerobic exercise apparatus having a stationary seat and a moving push plate. Woods '270 is an atypical example of a mechanical press using air resistance. The user sits on the seat, bends her knees and places her feet on the push plate, and pushes the push plate by straightening her legs. Air resistance means are mechanically coupled to the push plate and are actuated by pushing the push plate. The user continuously pushes and releases the push plate, achieving both leg press and aerobic exercise. A similar mechanism also is included for exercising the upper body.
Equipment and machines for exercising and strengthening the chest muscles commonly are called chest presses. There really is only one type of chest press, which is single action in that the actuating member moves relative to a frame supporting a stationary seat or other user supporting means. When the user pushes the actuating member forward, the actuating member either travels on a linear path or, if hinged or pivoted, an arcuate path. Both linear and arcuate paths can induce incorrect biomechanical movement of the user's muscular-skeletal system, thereby causing undesirable stress in various areas of the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,089 to Jones discloses a military press exercise machine having a stationary seat and moving actuating grips. Jones '089 is a typical example of a machine for exercising the chest and shoulder muscles using free weights. The user sits on the seat, grasps the actuating grips, and pushes the actuating grips. The actuating grips, which can be operated independently of each other, travel in arcuate paths and are mechanically connected to hubs on which varying amounts of free weights may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,152 to Simonson discloses a chest press exercise machine and method of exercising having a stationary seat and moving actuator grips. Simonson '152 is a typical example of a machine for exercising the chest muscles using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, grasps the actuator grips, and pushes the actuator grips. The actuating grips travel in arcuate paths and are mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,447 to Giannelli et al. discloses a chest press apparatus for exercising regions of the upper body having a stationary seat and moving actuator grips. Giannelli '447 is a typical example of a chest press using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, grasps the actuator grips, and pushes the actuator grips. The actuating grips travel in an inward and arcuate path and are mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight.
Equipment and machines for exercising and strengthening the back muscles commonly are called back or lat machines. There also really is only one type of back or lat pull, which is single action in that the actuating member moves relative to a frame supporting a stationary seat or other user supporting means. When the user pulls the actuating member, the actuating member either travels on a linear path or, if hinged or pivoted, an arcuate path. Both linear and arcuate paths can induce incorrect biomechanical movement of the user's muscular-skeletal system, thereby causing undesirable stress in various areas of the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,449 to Jones discloses a rowing exercise machine having a stationary seat and moving actuating grips. Jones '449 is a typical example of a rowing machines for exercising the upper torso, specifically the back muscles, using free weights. The user sits on the seat, grasps the actuating grips, and pulls the actuating grips. The actuating grips, which can be operated independently of each other, travel in arcuate paths and are mechanically connected to hubs on which varying amounts of free weights may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,402 to Simonson discloses a rear deltoid and rowing exercise machine and method of exercising having a stationary seat and moving actuator grips. Simonson '402 is a typical example of a deltoid machine for exercising the back muscles using a weight stack. The user sits on the seat, grasps the actuator grips, and pulls the actuator grips. The actuating grips travel in a combined inward and arcuate path and are mechanically connected to a weight stack that can be adjusted to a desired weight.
There are other machines for exercising other parts of the torso, such as the abdominal muscles, or combinations of muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,881 to Jones discloses a rear shoulder exercise machine having a stationary bench and moving actuating pads. Jones '881 is a typical example of a machine for exercising the back muscles using free weights. The user lies on the bench, engages the actuating pads, and pushes the actuating pads. The actuating pads, which can be operated independently of each other, travel in arcuate paths and are mechanically connected to hubs on which varying amounts of free weights may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,084 to Jones discloses an abdominal/hip flex exercise machine having a stationary seat and moving actuator pads. Jones '084 is a somewhat less typical example of an abdominal contraction machine using free weights. The user sits on the seat, engages the actuator pads with the lower arms, and pushes the actuator pads. The actuating pads travel in an arcuate path and are mechanically connected to hubs on which varying amounts of free weights may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,437 to Jones discloses a standing push/pull exercise machine having no user support and moving actuator grips. Jones '437 is a somewhat less typical example of a device for exercising the chest, back and torso muscles using free weights. The user stands in the proper position before the machine, grasps the actuator grips, and initiates a push/pull motion. One actuating pad is connected to a pull exerciser, and the other actuating pad is connected to a push exerciser. To achieve symmetrical exercises, two mirror image machines are necessary. The actuating pads travel in an arcuate path and are mechanically connected to hubs on which varying amounts of free weights may be placed.
The previously described art comprises a general cross-section of the exercise and physical therapy equipment and machine art as it is today. As can be seen, individual apparatuses have either a stationary user support and a moving actuating member or a moving user support and a stationary actuating member, but not a combination. Further, individual apparatuses have either a linear travel path or an arcuate travel path, but not a combination or a path that more closely resembles the actual biomechanical path of the human body in motion. Individual apparatuses also either use weight stacks, free weights, user body weight or air resistance, or other single resistance sources, and only a small number of apparatuses combine weight stacks or free weights with the user's body weight.
Thus it can be seen that a composite motion movement machine comprising a combination moving user support and moving actuating member, an improved travel path more closely resembling the actual biomechanical path of the human body in motion, and a combination resistance using weight stacks or free weights and the user's body weight would be useful, novel and not obvious, and a significant improvement over the prior art. Such a machine can be used as the basic operative mechanism on a wide variety of exercise and physical therapy equipment and machines. It is to such a composite motion movement machine that the current invention is directed.